Unfinished Business
by KryptoniteMistress
Summary: Bride" with a twist. The wedding goes smoothly without a Doomsday attack. But will Jimmy and Chloe be the only ones who find happiness? One-shot.


**A/N: Hi! This is a one-shot that popped into my head after seeing "Bride". In my mind, this is how the ep should have gone. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated w/Smallville. If I did, the ep would have ended like this. **

_Unfinished Business_

The Kent farm was dimly lit and ornately decorated for Jimmy and Chloe's wedding. Truly, it did not seem like the farm at all. At least, this was what was going through Lois Lane's mind as she marveled at her surroundings. It was set up like a fairy tale. Of course, Lois was not much for those, but the man across from her made her forget all that.

Clark Kent stood looking handsome in his tux as the next slow song started. The music cued and they shared a sideways glance. Lois secretly wished for him to walk up to her and glide her onto the floor. She did not think that would happen, however, so she just wanted to make an excuse to leave.

"Guess I can give these well-healed puppies a rest," she said as she began to walk past him to a table. She was almost to her destination when he grabbed her wrist. She turned around immediately in shock. Without saying a word, he just smiled that confident smile that she had grown to love so much and nodded toward the dance floor.

She couldn't help it when the corners of her mouth curled up slightly as they walked onto the floor. As their bodies moved to the music, it seemed as if they knew what the other was doing. Even Clark, who was never very coordinated, seemed to sway along in sync with Lois.

* * *

For a couple of moments the two of them felt as though they were the only ones in the room. All that mattered was the person that they were holding onto. That was until a man accidentally bumped into them as him and his dance partner moved on the floor. It only took a second, though, for them to get sucked back in to each other. All Clark had to do was look at Lois and he was reminded of how beautiful she was. That look just made her melt inside. She stared right back into his eyes and set her right hand on his muscular chest. They slightly moved in closer to each other, albeit hesitantly.

As they leaned in, their lips inches from touching, their hearts began to race rapidly. They were literally a step away from their first kiss when they heard Chloe gasp "No way! I can't believe it!".

They snapped out of what would have been a perfect moment to turn and look at what the cause of the outcry was. A silhouette stood in the shadows of the doorway and quickly emerged into the light. Lois and Clark could now easily make out who it was. Chloe ran up to give a smiling Lana Lang a big hug.

* * *

Lois's heart sank as quickly as it had hastened before. Lois Lane never liked to accept defeat, but this time it was pretty much impossible not to. Especially with Clark staring at Lana and acting like nothing was about to happen between them. The sight was too painful for her to bare for more than a few seconds, so she walked away.

Truth be told, a million feelings were racing through Clark as well. Some of them came from seeing his first girlfriend and love right in front of him, unexpectedly. The others were for what could possibly happen with a new someone in his life. Someone who had always been there, but who he had never really seen until recently. As Lana stared back at him, he mostly felt confused at what he should do and feel. He knew Lana was back for her best friend's wedding, but what should Clark do? Talk to her about their current status? And how should he even react to her return? Ignore her? Impossible, that would be above awkward. And what about Lois? Clearly, she had feelings for him. But no matter what happened between Clark and Lana, would he truly return the feelings? Could he? Basically, Clark needed to figure out what he wanted.

He looked around him and saw that Lois had left. As Lana and Chloe were busy talking, he felt this would be a good time to check on what was going on with her. He walked toward the other end of the barn and heard her voice coming from the outside. The music turned louder inside, though, and a human could no longer hear it. So he turned on his Kryptonian hearing and discovered she was talking to her own ex, Oliver Queen. At first Clark did not know what to make of this, until he heard what they were discussing.

"I just thought he needed me," Lois said from the bench. She sounded as if she could start crying at any moment.

"I'm sure he needs you, Lois" Oliver replied comfortingly.

"How? How do you know that?" she asked simply. Now she sounded really upset.

"Because I know Clark," was his brief but powerful answer.

That was all Clark needed to hear. Lois was in deeper than he thought. That would explain the look while he was reading Jimmy's vows earlier. She thought he was talking to her. _Wow, _Clark thought to himself. _This is bigger than I thought. _But again, the question came: what did he want? He knew that at the present moment, he needed to take care of all of his unfinished business. First, that involved talking to Lana.

* * *

He found her in his loft, gazing out the window.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. She turned around.

"Hey," she replied in the same tone.

They lingered for couple of moments, and then she continued. "Clark, Chloe keeps me updated on all that goes on here. I read the papers. And I've got to say, this is what I always knew you would do. You were always destined for helping people. I'm just glad I get to see it."

"Yeah, I guess I am finally accepting who I am. Being this different is not a bad thing, it's a gift. And I should use it for good," he replied shyly.

"That's part of why I left," she said. "I just somehow knew I wasn't the one to help you through this. I guess Clark Kent and Lana Lang just weren't meant to be."

Clark felt a little hurt. He knew deep down it was true, but it still stung to hear her utter those words. She put a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," she said, smiling. "You'll find that someone. I know it." With that she made to leave, but before descending down the stairs she turned back to him. "I'll always wish the best for you, Clark." She finished her exit.

Well, part of his unfinished business was done. There was now closure between him and Lana. And oddly enough, Clark was not as sad as he thought he would be. Sure, losing your first love would be painful for everyone, and it was for Clark at first. But he had known since Lana left it was over, so the metaphoric bullet had already hit.

* * *

Now it was time to talk with Lois. But Clark was still unsure of how to do that. What would he say. _Hey Lois, I know you have feelings for me, but I don't know if I can return them. _He couldn't say those words to her. What if they ended up not being true?

His thoughts were broken by someone calling his name. He focused fully and saw that Oliver was standing by him.

"Clark, can I talk to you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Sure, Oliver. What is it?", Clark replied, though the question was just a formality to him.

"I was talking to Lois outside. And, well, I'm not trying to act like a teenaged girl, but I think she really has feelings for you. You should talk to her."

"I know Oliver, but I can't just yet. I want to find the right words to say to her."

"Look, I know things like this are harder for people like us. Because we're different. But as your friend, if you feel the same way about her, don't let her go. I made that mistake. And if you are going to turn her down, do it now, before she gets in even deeper."

Clark smiled at him. "Thanks, Oliver. That helped a lot."

Oliver gave a small nod and a smile back. Then Clark asked, "Where is she, anyway?"

"She's sitting outside still." Then he patted Clark's arm once, smiled again, and walked away.

* * *

For the moment, Clark avoided going outside. He needed to figure out what to do. _Why are things like this so difficult? Why don't the right words and actions just come to us? _And then it hit him. _Just let it come to me. When I go to talk to her, I will just let my natural instincts take over. _

After his epiphany there was more ceremonial wedding acts that followed. Clark decided it would be best to wait until all of it was over before going and talking to Lois. That way it could just be them in the moment. Because of this, Lois maintained a safe distance despite the fact Lana was also on the opposite side of the room from Clark.

The wedding ended and all of the guests cleared out. Some of Jimmy's friends who had come to help set up were coming back to clean up in the morning.

"So, what time should we come by tomorrow, Lois?" One of the friends asked.

She came out of her daze. "What? I'm sorry. Oh, um, about 10. Clark will let you in."

That name brought her back to daydreaming. She did not want to avoid Clark forever. Nor did she want to have this cloud hanging over her head any longer. But before she took care of that, she needed to finish her work for the night.

* * *

Clark walked in after saying bye to Jimmy and Chloe and saw that Lois was fulfilling her maid of honor duties by making sure the d.j. was paid as he was clearing away his equipment. As she finished and walked in the opposite direction from him he decided it was now or never. Without fully thinking, he stepped towards her.

"Lois," he said in the most casual tone he could muster. She turned to face him and gave Clark a small smile, which seemed to him to be forced. He decided to stick with his previous decision anyway and let his heart do the talking. "There is something I didn't get to finish tonight. Could you help me with it?"

Lois had an unsure expression on her face. It took her a moment to respond. "Sure, Smallville. What is it?"

As soon as she uttered her reply, he leaned in to press his lips fiercely against hers.

Lois was completely taken by shock. She had kissed a few men in her life, but this was nothing like her previous experiences. It was indescribable. Like her mind had left her body. Like nothing else in the universe existed except them. It was, as corny as it sounded to her afterwards, what every girl dreams of. All she could do in that moment was put her hands on his shoulders, as if to hold him there so he wouldn't stop.

When they broke apart, Clark gently put his hands into hers and stared into her eyes. "Lois, I want to be with you."

She let out a small sigh. "Oh, Clark," she gasped quietly as she hugged him. "I want to be with you too. I've wanted to for a while now."

* * *

As she held on to him, she kept wondering to herself, _how did I get here? How did I let myself succumb to these feelings that just sort of crept up on me? _But then she realized she didn't care. If feeling like this meant that she was not always in control of her emotions, then so be it. As long as she felt like this, she didn't care.

Clark also had similar thoughts racing through his mind. But there was one thought in particular that stuck out. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

She replied with a bashful smile and a quiet laugh. As she looked up at him, Clark smiled back and put his arm around her. She slipped her arm around his waist as they walked out of the barn.

For the first time in a long time, they were both content. Clark didn't even want to think about how complicated this could get. He just knew that this was enough unfinished business for tonight.


End file.
